Donuts and Kisses
by Outbreakgirl
Summary: Valentines Au Fluff. Coffee and donuts are the cure for winter, but it can be lonely on Valentine's day. That is why David and Kevin are together as two lonely guys to get over this funk. It may turn into something other than sharing treats.


Hey guys, this is a Kevin x David fanfic. I hope you enjoy and have a happy Valentine's Day~

-Outbreak Girl

* * *

 _Uptown Cafe_

Winter can sometimes be a cruel mistress, and she is unleashing her cruelty upon Raccoon City this evening. The Uptown Cafe is a safe place to enjoy hot coffee and donuts, but David King already regrets leaving the safety of his home just to come here for a couple of sugary food. He has been invited to this place by Kevin Ryman, even though the weather is terrible. He offered to take him home after they are done, so it wouldn't be too bad. They are sitting in near the corner booth, which gives them some privacy despite the decent amount of people here. David takes a sip of his black coffee, it warms him up, but he sighs.

"Of all the days you drag me outdoors, its during a blizzard." He grumbles just a bit, taking his eyes away from the window. He cannot stand looking at the snow outside. Kevin doesn't seem to be worried about the weather, focused more on having a conversation and eating.

"Its not all that bad, we are inside right now." Kevin said, taking a bite out of a cream filled donut. "Plus, we are stuffing our faces with a baker's dozen, this is what I call Paradise."

"...I guess, but I have to ask...why on Valentine's Day?" David asked curiously. To be honest, this feels more like a date than just a simple hang out. The cafe is decorated with things to reflect the holiday, hanging pink hearts, red streamers, fake flowers on tables, and a few other things. David doesn't mind it, that wasn't on his mind right now. He doesn't have a lover, so he has no reason to celebrate it. Kevin shrugs, already finished his first donut.

"I must've forgotten. Besides, it is so wrong to hang out with someone?" That sounds suspecious, but David just brushed it off. His attention turns to the box of 11 donuts, each with different flavors. He picks a simple glazed pastry and puts it on his plate.

"Sure, whatever..."

"You don't believe me? Well, I guess I can't blame you. At the very least these donuts are fresh and half off today." Kevin takes a Heart shaped pastry with red icing and sprinkles on it. He stops, then he takes a good look at David. "It can be something else if you want. This is a day of romance after all." He wiggles his eyebrows, hanging the holiday pastry on his index finger.

"...this is not a date." He stresses this out for Kevin to understand. He must be teasing, they are just friends. How could it escalate? He doesn't even know if the policeman even likes men. "Besides, would you even want to date me?"

"Hell yeah I would." Kevin answered without a second thought, this made the plumber pause for a brief moment. He isn't convinced of the response.

"You're kidding..."

"No! I'm serious! You are hot, I would date you in a heartbeat."

This made David turn to the wall, trying to hide his face. Is he even for real? His words seem genuine, but isn't sure. He takes a large bite of his glazed donuts, trying not to seem flustered.

"You don't believe me do you?" Kevin asked, grinning. "OK, what do you say? You and me date over these donuts right now." He takes the other man's hand into his his own. David took a while to give an answer since he seem embarrassed to accept this ridiculous request in a public place. That is when the brunette gave him the puppydog eyes, pleading for him to say yes.

"Stop that, just stop..." David begs him, avoiding seeing the puppy face and his hand is being held hostage. "Alright! Just...just please let go of my hand." He said yes to get his hand back, and saw a ratified grin on the other man's face. What has he done?

"Great! To celebrated, we should eat this." Kevin is still holding the heart donut in his hand, suggesting they should share it together. There is to objection to this as David takes the other end of the pastry and pups until it splits away from the man body. He took a good chunk of it, popping it into his mouth. It is obvious that he isn't used to this whole dating thing, so Kevin decided to ease him into it. He moves himself from his seat to sit right next to the stoic man, taking a brave step to get closer to him.

David looks at him, wondering what he gotten himself into. He drinks his moderately hot drink before he has to look at the man beside him. "Is there a reason you are sitting next to me?"

"Yes, so that I can see you beauty up close." Kevin responded to him, already laying on the charm. This made his object of affection groan silently, embarrassed once again.

"Dammit, don't say that while there are people around..." David pleads with him, but Kevin shrugs.

"I'm only speaking the truth. What's wrong with calling you pretty?"

"Pretty isn't what I would describe myself-"

"Okay, what about handsome?"

"...its a little bit better..."

It is better than being called pretty, can't complain about that. He still couldn't figure out why this fool is sitting right next to him. Its not uncomfortable, but it is unnecessary to be in this position. David drinks the rest of his coffee, a shame since he needs it to stay warm. "Just great, I'm out of coffee..." He mumbles, if he want a refill, it would cost a measly $.99 cents, but the only thing in between him and the counter is his so-called date.

"Coffee is good, but I can warm you up~" Kevin insisted as he scoots near his date, trapping him. "We could cuddle, not here of course, but back at my place...or yours."

"No way I am going to your apartment."

"Then your place it is, then?"

David groan, finishing his glazed food, thinking that he doesn't want to stay here any longer on this date. This idiot is just flirting with him, why is he doing this to him? Right now, he wants to take half of these donuts and brave the weather to head straight home. "...that is a good idea. We should go back to my place."

They already paid for their sugary snack and coffee earlier, so they can leave whenever they want. Kevin complies with this, as he leaps from his seat to grab his winter coat. "Okay, darling; we can finish our date at your place." He said, as he took the box of the remaining donuts with him. David puts on his coat, the weather has not changed outside, as it is still bringing heavy snowfall. They both came to the cafe by car, so it would be easier than walking in this horrible weather.

David's apartment building is a bit far from the cafe, but it takes a few minutes by car to reach the complex despite the snow pouring down on them. Both men step inside of the pad, and they can both be comfortable now that they are here, but David has to set up the ground rules.

"Shoes stay near the door, do not touch anything without permission, and do not terrorize my cat." Those were the conditions, and Kevin accept them. The men sits on the couch to continue to finish off the donuts, and it is more comfortable that sitting in a pubic place. David turns his head to see a short hair gray feline taking space on the small coffee table, sleeping peacefully. He would reach to pet his little beauty, but the table isn't close enough, and he is backed in the couch.

"So now that we are here, what do you say that we spend this time doing things two people do when they are alone." Kevin wiggles his eyebrows, not expecting an answer, but he scoots closer to him. "By cuddling and eating donuts."

David tries to remain cool, he could be joking about the cuddling, but maybe not. For some odd reason, he isn't opposed to the idea, maybe its the loneliness getting to him. "...why do you want to cuddle with me? I'm not a pillow."

"Why not? Its the next best thing. Everyone loves cuddles, man." He scoots close enough and tenderly hugs the other's muscular arm. David tensed as first, but he relaxed a bit, not showing any resistance to this. "See? Isn't it enjoyable? But I think there is something else you would like." His face moves closer to David, but his lips come in contact with something other than flesh, it is a a jelly donut blocking his path to David's lips since it is hanging from his mouth.

He manage to have his mouth fully occupied by a pastry, which is a no go. Kevin frowned a bit, but perks when he found an opening. If he can't have his lips, then the cheek would do just fine. This time it is a success, landing a kiss on his left cheek. David's face becomes red at this, covering his face to hide the red that can be easily seen.

"That hell? Kevin what-" Being flabbergasted at this sudden display of affection is getting to him, but he strangely not angry at this. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Well...to tell you the truth, i've always wanted to..." Kevin trails off as he tries to explain himself. "Would it be strange to say that I...like you? More than a friend?" He tense a bit, he just admitted that he likes David. It weird to say it out ?our, would he believe him? Pretend that he didn't here him? Or cut him out of his life a d never speak to him again? That was his worry if he ever exposed such a secret to him.

"You...actually like me?" David asked, looking at him now even if he is still red. He liked him?

"Yeah, is that so hard to imagine? I meant what I said earlier...you are hot. I find you very likeable, but I wasn't sure if you like guys. I just decided to take a chance, do you have even the slightest interest? I mean...even if its a lit-" he didn't finish when his lips are occupied. David took this chance to shut him up with a kiss that lasted for ten seconds before he pulls away.

"Does that answer your question?" He whispers closely, and the stunned officer has only one thing in mind.

"...Will you marry me?"

"A little early to be dishing out proposals?"

"No, can we just walk down the alter?"

"...just shut up and let's eat donuts already."

* * *

There, I know its short, but I hope that you are choking on fluff after reading this. Xoxoxo


End file.
